Soldier and Dove
by Avalon's Protector
Summary: My first fanfictionApplause! Applause! If you do read it, please do take the time to review it, because alot of hard work went into it's making. This is an introspective Fic, only a spit of a subtile hint at the end. The story deals with what they fo


AN: Lucy, I'm home… jk 

Anyway this is just another attempt of my feeble writing, sorry I didn't have it up sooner, but I have been known to procrastinate. Neeways this is my First, that's right, First attempt at an actual FanFiction, and I may have some more stuff coming, but since I am going to a place that blocks certain cites, so I won't be able to post often, but keep waiting. And keep those reviews coming. J

                                                                                                                ~ Avalon's Protector 

Disclaimer: The Characters implied are not mine, but the story is, so don't take it. Thanks

***

The Perfect Solder and the Dove of Peace 

On a moonlit night in a lonely and cold graveyard, a figure was sitting on a park bench. Silent tears dripped down her cheek and onto the white lilies she was holding—a forlorn and sad figure. A passerby would never guess who she really was, although there was no one on earth or in space who did not know her name, as she was one of, if not the most, influential diplomat in the known universe. Even the sky seemed to understand her sadness, as clouds started to gather and small speckles of rain began to dot the walkways. 

            Perhaps, if she had known that she was not alone, she would not have been so free showing of her emotions, but she did not and began to cry her heart out. Silent of course, always silent, but she wept with enough tears to fill an ocean. A shadow detached itself from a nearby tree and watched her; seeing her not as a high and mighty politician, but as a sad and overworked teenager forced to grow up far faster than normal. He approached her without immediately making his identity known, just silently sitting next to her, holding an umbrella over their heads as the sky began to release torrents of tears. 

            When the girl finally calmed down enough to realize whom it was that was holding the umbrella, she was shocked, baffled, and confused all at once. Of all of the people who could have sheltered her from the rain this silent boy was the last person inhabiting the earth, or space for that matter, she would have expected. 

            They both remained silent for a few moments, staring at the drops pelting down to the earth. He was the first one to speak. 

            "Do you ever regret your decision?" he questioned in a monotonous voice.

            "My decision?" She had no idea what he meant.

            "Your decision to become a protector of the peace. Your sacrifice of your personal life for helping others, even during the war?"

            A small grin washed over her usually cheerful face. "I should be asking you the same question. You sacrificed more than any of us. True, we all had our part to play, our sacrifices to make, but you forfeited your own childhood at the Alter of War in order to help preserve the peace." This reply was safe, one she did not expect him to answer.

            Maybe it was the night air that caused normally silent persons to expand on so personal of questions, maybe it was being with another person in a deserted graveyard that caused walls around one's heart to be torn down, but whatever it was, it caused him to elaborate. 

            "I was not even aware that I was a child. I had grown up knowing nothing but war, so how could I? I never had a childhood." His tone was still monotonous, and he would not look at her. 

            By this time her smile had vanished as glimmer of realization emerged in her mind. "If you never had a childhood, then you could not have lost it. Maybe someday you might find it."

            "Maybe," he glanced at her, his cold blue eyes showing an emotion that the utter seriousness of his voice could not communicate, "And you still have not answered my question."

            She gave a rueful smile. One that was tired and stressed if not sad. 

            "I have never regretted my decision," she murmured. "However, there are times when I question it."   
            He sat in his usual silence waiting for her to explain.

            "Usually I am sitting at my desk, surrounded by paperwork, and I look out the open window to see girls my age strolling along with their friends, gossiping about their boy friends and what they're wearing. 'What would it be like to live like that?' I wonder. 'What would it be like to have a normal life?' "

            "None of us will ever have a normal life. You have never had a normal life." he responded. 

            "I know, but no one ever asked me if I wanted this position. I was born into this duty, and both my families, biological and adopted, would be proud of me for responding to my heritage. No one made me to sacrifice my childhood or spirit; it was my sacrifice I was willing to make if it helped attain peace." she expressed rather bitterly.

            The boy was still slightly confused, though he did not show it. "So then why do you keep fighting?" He did not realize he had spoken this aloud until she responded.

            "Because of you." Her smile, though quite weary, had turned genuine.

            The boy whirled around to face her. His normally cold sapphire blue eyes were filled with an intense emotion that she had never seen before.

            "Why me?" he demanded, almost ruthlessly. 

            Her smile became more radiant as responded vividly, "Because of your spirit. Your determination gave me inspiration and hope. When I look at you, I remember why I am fighting—to help create a world where solders like you will not have to fight anymore. And because I…" Her lack of energy and mental strain got the better of her and she collapsed into his arms, asleep but content. Under the watchful eye of the moon, the nameless solder sat, holding the dove of peace in his tight embrace, never wanting to let her go; the air hung heavy with three words, one said and two unspoken.

***

When the dove of peace woke up, she was back in her now dark bedroom. _"So he left again without saying goodbye,"_ she thought wistfully, _"That's just like him"_. However, the girl then saw in the moonlight a perfect white rose on the table beside her bed, a card was attached. The girl picked up the note and opened it with trembling fingers; after she glanced at the three-word message she smiled to herself and closed the note, placing it back next to the rose. Her mind was at peace asshe drifted off to sleep. 

I'll be back

And he would be, because he always kept his promises. 

***

Review, Review, Review!


End file.
